Toxic Kisses
by SinisterDelights
Summary: Treat them mean; Keeps them keen. Is what she had been told. Time to test that maybe. XanxusxOC


_(Vixen is my own OC. Long white hair, Deep magenta hues, a soft pale skin tone, and rather slim.)_

Ages  
(Xanny) Xanxus 26

_ Vixen 22 _

_Squalo 24_

_(Lussy) Lussuria 27 _

_Lev 25 _

_Bel 17  
_

_Coding - Italic, Dreaming scenario.  
_

_( All others were original age +2 years [2 years into the 10 year time skip.) _

* * *

_**Now let's begin!**  
_

_Her breathing hitched, as her hands gripped the ruby red sheets beneath her, as her knees raised and collided against each other gently, as one whimper escaped her lips, her eyelids fluttered lightly as she exhaled an overdue breath as her long snow-white locks twisted and splayed over her body. Her back arched suddenly as she felt his hand, here. Tainting her purity, with a faint gasp, wanting more. Her white silk underwear graced with his gloved fingertips, tracing up and over her 'pearl' through the fabric, she wanted it so bad that she moaned as she felt his hot tongue against her flesh as his hand move on up onto her stomach, then lower again, as she gasped. Her dream ended here. _

Vixen had shot up. The sheets escaped her figure as her hair danced forward from the motion as her magenta hues opened her hand clutched at where her heart was, her light pastel blue shirt clung to her tiny well-curved frame. She was left breathless once more, her fantasies feeling more real each time, as she ran her and through her hair she gathered it and tied it loosely , making her way into her bathroom. The cold tiles sent a shiver up her spine, as she hit she button on the shower.

Needing to hurry up before her morning call would bust her door open again, discarding her clothes she stepped in and did her routine, shampoo, soap, and conditioner then rinse. As she gripped her hand to her hair, she wrung the last few trickles of water from it s her wrapped a towel around her form loosely, slipping on her underwear first and on queue her door busted open. She was sure the hinges were fucked for sure this time. Accompanied by a rough cry afterwards.

" VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII !?"

" Good morning to you too Squalo." She chirped as she lent against her door frame, strangely they looked rather similar, although Vixen had her deep pink hues, longer hair, and feminine frame and didn't have a sword for a hand.

" Brat, Boss wants you downstairs now." He grumbled, as his gloved hand rubbed the back of his head slightly, when he withdrew it, small fragments of glass fell from his glove. She sighed lightly as she shook her head as she pointed to the bed.

"Sit" Vixen had commanded as she dropped the towel, not caring if he seen; she was sure they had seen her naked form by now through incidents over the years. Feeling his eyes watch her body; it didn't stop her from smiling softly. Simply putting on a black tank top with a faded design on it with a pair of denim shorts. Pulling out her medical kit, Lussy' had left her. She normally tended to her own medical care.

Although she knew he was away on a mission which Boss had set yesterday morning. Squalo sneered at the thought of her taking care of him, but gave in and sat on the edge of her bed, as she pulled out a pair of medical tweezers she removed the fragments of glass from the cut, it didn't need stitches, but she cleaned it with a little vodka she had in a glass. They were all close like siblings, Although Her and Squalo were able to understand each other. And sort things out for the Varia's benefit. As organization and planning were not their Boss's main qualifications.

"Tequila Glass?" she asked, his silence answered her, as she patted his shoulder , her hair was half-dry by now. As she tied it back in a loose plait letting it rest on her shoulder, she proceeded down the hallway and down the main staircase and down at the main hallway towards the ballroom, knocking on the door on her right before entering.

" Morning!" She rolled her eyes he wasn't a morning person, as had a half ate streak on his desk and a tequila bottle half gone, the place smelt like a brewery. He sat in his 'Throne' of a chair before his hand extended to a piece of paper which he held out for her. Clasping it he spoke briefly. " It's the Trash, they're coming for a visit." Dragging her into his lap as he took the last slug of alcohol from the glass. Settling on his lap for a moment, she pushed herself up, Vixen skimmed through the letter and then back at him.

" So Basically, I'm babysitting for a week?" she asked curiously as a hand rested on her hip. Chrome and Hibari wouldn't be attending. Fuck this was going to be fun, she remembered the last time they stayed. As she pushed herself off his lap, she graced his cheek with a 'Good morning kiss'. She didn't like the taste of tequila in the morning.

She had to replace the kitchen. Because Xanxus lost his temper. Replace the front door. Because Xanxus lost his temper. And replace 8 windows after she kicked them each out through one after losing her temper.

"Tch." He looked up his piercing eyes casting onto her form. He knew she didn't fear him. As she shrugged she dropped the letter back on his desk as she exited the room, pausing briefly. "Oh. Stop throwing glasses, you mind find a few longed in your body ~" She remarked with a wink. Seeing his eyebrow raise she shut the door and make it known to their remaining staff of two butlers and three kitchen staff they had guests coming. She had been dating Xanxus for almost two years now. It was rough, but she was happy.

He wasn't the lovey dovey type. But his blue moon compliments were worth it. Giving her a simple silver chain with a ring on it that had been scratched into and worn away over the years; that hung around her neck. Reminded her of him. He wasn't protective either, but she was very independent and had supported herself after her mother's death and father's disappearance. She had basically raised herself from the age of 6; Before the Ninth had found her and sent her to live with Dino for a few years till she turned 13. Being rather flat chested he treated her like a boy, calling her names and such. When she moved in. He didn't make much of her and mostly ignored her or ordered her around like a maid, which after a while she gave into; to repay the Ninth in a way.

As she made her way back up stairs, she rubbed the back of her neck, she would be going to Venice this weekend with Squalo to carry out a mission, although it was just across the county she worried for Xanxus's sake as his drinking had gotten worse these past few months. Going out to nightclubs with Squalo, Lev and Lussy, she had joined the occasional time but with Mammon being gone she had stayed home with Belphegor as he wasn't old enough to attend for another 3 months. They normally played quite childishly too, because the place was quite huge hide and seek was quite long.

Twister then darts, Bel' using his blades until the target board was cut into pieces. And if they were tired movies simply worked out well because they both enjoyed horror. Additionally Vixen was able to get all the Varia's fees and payments sorted during those nights as the other four didn't stumble in until 4am.

As she went back into her room, she threw on a warm jumper that the neckline hugged around her shoulders, more of a comfort clothing piece, but it was warm, as she made her way down to the kitchen for breakfast. The Varia members would tend to their own breakfast, except Xanxus who had already had his steak. While the servants tended to laundry and cleaning.

This was going to be a fun day, she sighed mentally as she grabbed a piece of bread and shoved it in the toaster.

* * *

End of chapter one.

Remember to review and I'm open for suggestions! (:

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
